Susurros
by sayan-P
Summary: Los sentimientos son todos complicados, no conocen extremos más bien están plagados de matices tan sublimes que a veces es difícil verlos a simple vista. Un recorrido por la mente de cada miembro de la familia Asakura mientras contemplan un matiz de su co
1. O Tomodachi

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Uno: O- tomodachi(1).

Una mano se abrió paso por entre el espesor del bosque con un movimiento brusco. Mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro, la cabeza de un niño de cuatro años oteaba la distancia, el sudor que corría por su espalda y su frente y las ansias que parecían comer sus entrañas daban la imagen de un niño perdido.

Y eso era lo que pasaba.

Unos metros delante de él, en algún punto al que todavía no sabía como llegar se oía el rugir de las aguas turbulentas corriendo en sus cauces, desprendiendo ramas y piedras a su paso. Suspirando, el pequeño se rodeó con sus brazos para darse más calor mientras veía con dolor como sus pies se embarraban cada vez más en los charcos de fango que parecían multiplicarse en la oscuridad plomiza de aquella tarde de primavera.

Yoh recordó las palabras que había pronunciado no hace más de un día: era una promesa y debía cumplirla. Comenzando a temblar de frío, unió todas sus fuerzas en un magnánimo esfuerzo de seguir caminando, sintiendo sus piernas como dos pesados bloques de acero.

Después de dar no más de tres pasos, el olor del agua comenzó a entremezclarse con el rugido constante y su rostro se iluminó con un pequeña sonrisa de esperanza; al dar el siguiente paso, su pie a medio sacar del lodo tropezó con un roca e Yoh se vio a sí mismo agitando salvajemente sus brazos para evitar caer de bruces, lo cual no dio buenos resultados: con aquel gesto desesperado había logrado perder aún más el equilibro y, lanzando por los aires el lodo espeso, cayó al suelo.

Yoh gimió cuando un sentimiento de impotencia se comenzó a apoderar de él. No iba a llegar nunca y si no cumplía su promesa, sería todo culpa de su abuelo por ponerle semejante tontería por entrenamiento: ponerse cara a cara con el legendario _Yamato no Orochi_(2) y regresar a casa, procurando no morir ahogado en el intento.

Enternecedor.

Dándose la vuelta y apoyando todo su peso en sus brazos para no resbalarse, Yoh se quedó tendido en el suelo, mirando como las nubes grises de tormenta comenzaban a volverse demasiado aparentes para ignorarlas.

Respirando hondo, el pequeño de cuatro años buscó en su interior algo que lo ayudara a seguir adelante, mientras testarudamente batallaba contra el escozor en su garganta y el ardor de las lágrimas.

No estaba solo.

O al menos no quería estarlo más.

Yoh recordó como sus compañeros de escuela se reían de él porque era diferente, porque él podía ver cosas extrañas que ellos no. Cerrando sus ojos con el doble propósito de mantener las lágrimas al margen y de recordar más vívidamente, las imágenes de las personas que se alejaban en cuanto lo veían le hicieron respirar agitadamente mientras sentía como era derrotado en la batalla contra sus propias emociones.

Yoh nunca había pedido mucho en su corta vida: aire fresco, música y ocio era todo lo que él quería, pero tenía una ambición secreta de la cual estaba seguro nadie sabía.

Él quería tener amigos, quería tener alguien que se le acercase y le preguntara qué estaba haciendo y con el que pudiese pasar la tarde observando las nubes deslizarse lentamente sobre el cielo, compartir el momento de ocio con una sonrisa y la calidez de saber que había alguien que podía mirarlo a los ojos sin hacer ningún mohín de miedo; por eso cuando su abuelo le había contado acerca de los Grandes Espíritus, Yoh esperaba que ellos, que estaban tan solos como él por lo visto, aceptaran ser su amigo.

El pequeño abrió los ojos ante un sonoro '_splash_' a pocos centímetros de su mano extendida. Recorriendo el cielo con la vista, sintió como una gota de agua caía en la punta de su nariz y se dejaba resbalar, perezosa, por su mejilla.

El cielo lloraba.

Yoh se sintió renovado en cuanto la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta gota de lluvia caían sobre las palmas de sus manos, su frente y la comisura de su boca. Con un gruñido, se levantó del suelo y miró por última vez al cielo.

Los Grandes Espíritus estaban llorando porque estaban solos, todos se habían olvidado de ellos. Yoh sonreía tristemente porque estaba solo, con frío y perdido, pero todo estaría bien.

Mientras él siguiera caminando, encontraría al _Yamato no Orochi_ y así estaría un paso más cerca de tener un verdadero amigo, siendo que eran en plural, tal vez dos o tres.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Bueno, es la cosa más corta que he escrito hasta ahora, pero estoy contenta con el resultado: me parece que me quedó bastante decente. Pero no se preocupen: esto es un MULTISHOT, un _fic_ de capítulos. La idea me vino a la cabeza porque creo que poca gente se ha dedicado realmente a lo que es la familia Asakura completa. Así que sí, esto sigue, y sí, veremos más adelante a Mikihisa hablando, a Yohmei y hasta a Ponchi._

_Son _drabbles_, mucho más fáciles de escribir que mi actual _fic _y desestrezan! Pero ustedes manden un _review_ por favor porque de esa manera sé lo que piensan: además cada capítulo es una historia por sí sola, así que lo merece ne?_

_Ahora a las notas!_

_1) '_O- tomodachi_'. Bien en japonés la palabra 'tomodachi' significa 'amigo/a' mientras que el 'O' que vemos es como para darle un modo más respetuoso... después de todo mi querido primo quiere hacer unos amigos bastante influyentes .-_

_2) _'Yamato no Orochi_' es un monstruo legendario de Japón y al que en muchos _anime _se le hace referencia: es una serpiente parecida a la hidra, tiene muchas cabezas y es originaria de Izumo, donde viven los Asakura. Si recuerdan bien, una parte del entrenamiento de Ryu (que él cuenta cuando están en América azotados por la tormenta de nieve) era enfrentarse a la corriente del río que lleva el nombre de este monstruo mitológico. Sip! El pequeñín está en el mismo lugar que Ryu! Jojojo!_

_Bueno y... ahm... no creo que haya que agregarlo, pero en fin: el título de esta colección de mini- _fics_ lo puse porque en cada pieza voy a adentrarme un poco en los pensamientos de esta singular familia, son 'susurros de la conciencia' de cada uno _

_Ja mata ne!_

**Próximo:** Durante la mañana una plegaria, durante la noche una lágrima. Todo en un intento de que los recuerdos cobren vida una vez más.


	2. Hogar

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Dos: Hogar

Keiko sonrió e hizo una profunda reverencia ante la esfera brillante que se comenzaba a asomar por entre la ventana semiabierta, sus rayos cálidos comenzando a inundar la habitación de luz y vida nueva antes de darse media vuelta y caminar lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación para comenzar sus tareas diarias. Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se aseguró de que todo estuviese en su lugar; el pequeño santuario que estaba ante ella era como todo el resto de la estancia, hecho de madera y sencillo. El gran pergamino que colgaba de la pared, meciéndose ocasionalmente con la brisa fría de primavera que se abría paso por entre las rendijas de las paredes. Asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza al pasarle lista a todo, Keiko sonrió una vez más y se sentó en _seiza_(1) uniendo sus manos de la forma requerida antes de comenzar a decir las oraciones matinales, perdiendo poco a poco la concentración mientras dejaba que las palabras fluyeran automáticamente mientras el perfume del incienso de sándalo liberaba sus pensamientos y los dejaba volar libres por lo alto.

Muy alto.

A casa. Sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos relajarse, Keiko prosiguió con su rutina y mientras rezaba comenzó a imaginar.

Primero, una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente como una hermosa media luna de verano que poco a poco se desdoblaba, hasta ser dos medias lunas en la oscura noche de sus pensamientos. Luego, un par de estrellas comenzaron a brillar por encima de ellas, transformándose en dos pares de ojos castaños, vibrantes y llenos de vida... Luego dos narices: una pequeña y respingada, otra un poco más grande y masculina; frentes anchas de las que al final brotaban traviesos mechones de cabello castaño oscuro que se entremezclaban mientras caían en desordenadamente sobre cada rostro, como un niño que corre para darse impulso al saltar al vacío.

Keiko frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio para ahogar su risa antes de tomar aire y seguir con sus letanías.

Pómulos brotaron a ambos lados de cada sonrisa y le comenzaron a dar forma a los rostros: para uno eran sonrosados mientras que para otra eran del color bronce que sólo se adquiere luego de días bajo el sol. Cejas que enmarcan cada par de ojos e hileras de dientes blancos y egocéntricos, que no perdían oportunidad para mostrarse al mundo.

Por último, más fuerte que ningún otro trazo, están los labios, aquellos labios que ella se imagina con tanto fervor y de los que sabía se desprendía las risas más deliciosas que en la soledad del templo venían de vez en cuando a hacerle compañía.

La sacerdotisa hizo una última reverencia al santuario al terminar y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la parte de atrás del templo donde se encontraba el pequeño cuarto que albergaba los implementos de limpieza. Al llegar, tomó una de las escobas y la empuñó con fuerza mientras pensaba en cómo quitar las hojas mustias que recubrían todo el templo, brillando a causa del rocío. Quedándose quieta unos momentos, decidió comenzar por las escaleras que llevaban al templo.

Keiko aferró el mango con fuerza en cuanto llegó al borde de aquellos escalones que caían interminables y, suspirando, comenzó a barrer con un movimiento rítmico.

Allá en casa, estaban las dos personas por las que sentía como cada día bajaba un escalón en su vida; un escalón que estaba destinada a no subir más nunca. Desde pequeña su destino se le había enseñado con sangre: debía quedarse en el templo como sacerdotisa y por tanto, debía ver a esas dos personas como un recuerdo feliz y no como una realidad.

Para ella, el amor y demás lujos sentimentales debía ser eso y nada más: lujos.

Cerrando los ojos y tragando en seco ante la inminencia de terminar su trabajo, Keiko descendió otro escalón y siguió limpiando.

Sin embargo ella no pensaba en Yoh y en Mikihisa solamente. De vez en cuando recuerdos gratos de sus padres, de su casa de la niñez y de sus maestros aparecían por momentos ante ella: memorias fugaces que pronto traían un carga de sentimientos tan insoportable que la hacía llorar en las noches, en el refugio que ofrecía su _futon_(2) mientras sufría cada segundo la agonía de un corazón sangrante.

Era, de todos los momentos del día, al que más le temía: durante las noches y sus breves momentos de debilidad, Keiko se aferraba a su almohada en cuanto aparecía frente a ella la imagen de un recién nacido que extendiendo su mano hacia ella; en esos momentos ella se acuna y se mece suavemente y comienza a rezar, tratando de que una vez más, su imaginación cure las heridas de su espíritu: intenta imaginarse al bebé que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

En la soledad, Keiko intenta dibujar una media luna para su sonrisa, una mucho más hermosa de la que imagina durante las mañanas en un intento de compensar tantos años de abandono, pero pronto descubre que no sabe si el bebé sonríe.

La sacerdotisa intenta entonces desdibujar las arrugas de sus sábanas y las convierte en hebras de cabello castaño que se derraman sobre los hombros del pequeño mientras yace acurrucado contra ella.

Pero él no está allí, al igual que Yoh, igual que Mikihisa, y ella se ve obligada a regañarse a sí misma y cerrar con firmeza sus ojos en un intento de asegurarse de que allí no hay nadie.

Saliendo de su trance, Keiko mira hacia arriba y ve con sorpresa que había acabado con las escaleras. El imponente _tori_(3) se alza sobre su cabeza mientras la luz del sol resplandece tras tres figuras que se encuentras paradas debajo del gran portón: un hombre que le sonríe mientras rodea los hombros de dos chicos, que agitan su mano en el aire y la saludan riendo, tres pequeñas gotas de cielo.

Inalcanzables.

Extendiendo su mano en un vano intento de abrazarlos, Keiko respiró hondo y secó bruscamente la lágrima que se asomaba en sus ojos antes de subir nuevamente lo escalones para terminar de limpiar, preparándose para otro día lejos de su hogar.

* * *

_snif!_

_Bueno, creo que eso va a ser el más largo de todos los _drabbles_, pero se lo merecía. No he visto hasta el sol de hoy ni un solololito _oneshot_ dedicado a mi tía Keiko. Aquí está mi versión de los hechos de por qué ella no aparece casi enel anime(el que está siempre cuidando de Yoh es Mikihisa) y de cómo lo afronta ella, pero ustedes rulean y tienen, como siempre la última palabra!_

_Bien. Los que han visto mis otros _fics_ han de saber que ahora vienen las notas, pero para la gente que no me conozca pues deben saber que soy una fan del idioma y la cultura japonesa y de que siempre intento insertar algunas palabras en japonés en mis _fics_ ...es sólo una mala manía._

_Ahora sí, sin más preámbulo... la notas!_

_1) 'S_eiza_' es la forma tan peculiar en la que ves sentados a los japoneses siempre: con ambas piernas dobladas debajo del cuerpo. En primer lugar allí se usa porque es un señal de respeto, ya que como es tan poco ventajosa si te atacan (físicamente, intenten responder a un ataque sorpresa en esa posición que tortura tanto T.T) están vulnerable. Traducción: te sientas así porque crees en la otra persona y demuestras humildad._

_2) '_Futon_' son las camas tradicionales sobre las que duermen los japoneses; en realidad es el colchón que lo ponen en el suelo y ya .-_

_3) '_Tori_' es uhm... como el gran portón que da paso a todos los templos (al menos shintoístas). Es la construcción roja sobre... ahm... la que se para Inuyasha en el primer capitulo de la serie, cuando roba la Perla de Shikon... ; en realidad no estoy siendo de ayuda, pero no sé cómo explicarlo sin una foto ;.;_

_Por último, pero no menos importante quiero agradecer a **asiury **y a **Nsis Le Jugment**; ustedes son lo mejor y no más quería que no supieran! .-_

**Próximo:** El único rasgo que su hijo sacó de su madre fue su espíritu terco. Pero aquellos ojos profundos donde danza una chispa indomable no. Nada puede ser perfecto.


	3. Me

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Tres: Me(1)

Mikihisa saltó entre los árboles hasta encontrar una rama lo suficientemente segura para descansar; dio al fin con ella en un roble que extendía sus ramas desnudas al cielo plomizo que anunciaba lluvia, como si respondiese a las plegarias del viejo árbol.

Contento con su hallazgo y después de haber probado su resistencia las suficientes veces como para asegurarse que no habría caída, se sentó en su nuevo escondite y miró hacia abajo, a la pequeña figura que correteaba por el bosque como un animalillo asustado. Recostándose más cómodamente contra el tronco, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, ya que estaba seguro de que Yoh seguiría perdido aún cuando el despertase.

En un movimiento inconsciente, alargó la mano y acarició la cabeza del _tanuki_(2) que traía hoy como espíritu acompañante, escuchando como este hacía leves sonidos ante la caricia. Detrás de su máscara, Mikihisa rió de buena gana al darse cuenta de cuánto se parecía su hijo a él, tal y como se encargaba de recordárselo Yohmei cada vez que pasaba por el complejo Asakura. Yoh, como comprobó tras una rápida mirada al pequeño que estaba unos metros más abajo, parecía, sin duda alguna, su fotocopia: los mismos ojos, la misma actitud despreocupada, el mismo cabello indomable (un rasgo del cual el propio Mikihisa estaba muy orgullo: era, según él, un 'imán' para las chicas), en fin, los mismos rasgos físicos y de personalidad impresos sobre un papiro diferente. El hombre se estiró siendo cuidadoso de no romper alguna rama en el proceso mientras su vista seguía clavada en el chico.

Jamás había estado tan orgulloso de algo que él hubiese hecho, o contribuido a hacer. A tan corta edad, Yoh había visto y experimentado cosas que ningún niño 'normal' hubiese podido asimilar, no importa cuántas vidas _kamisama_(3) le hubiese dado al pobre.

Yoh se creía extraño, pero a los ojos de su padre era todo un personaje: era extraordinario.

Mikihisa volvió a reír en cuanto vio su hijo tropezar contra una roca y caer al lodo que parecía inundar el bosque. También para suerte del pequeño, era una copia de su excepcional padre, aderezado con lo mejor de su madre.

Inmediatamente, Mikihisa sintió cómo su atención comenzaba a desviarse de su hijo y comenzaba a recaer en cierta sacerdotisa y en sus ojos grises.

Keiko.

Bufando con incredulidad, Mikihisa revivió lo que tan tierna y bien educada señorita le había dicho la primera vez que lo había visto. Ambos tendrían cerca de diez años y habían visto interrumpidos sus respectivos entrenamientos con el único motivo de verse para reconocerse el día de su boda.

'_Mi mamá pudo haber tenido mejor gusto...' _había susurrado ella al momento en que Kinoo los había dejado para que se conocieran mejor. Lo había dicho mientras lo examinaba dando vueltas a su alrededor como esperando que a él le creciera otra cabeza más.

'_... mejor gusto...'_ Mikihisa sonrió detrás de su máscara dejó que las palabras rodaran por sus labios con dolorosa ligereza. Nunca le había dicho a Keiko, pero el comentario aún dolía. Por su parte, la primera vez que la vio sintió como si la vida lo hubiese golpeado y dejado sin aliento: en su opinión, parada frente a él embutida en su austero _hakama_(4) de sacerdotisa, constituía un verdadero desperdicio para la nación el que un mujer tan bella como ella se quedara presa en los santuarios y heredando el mal carácter que solían tener todas las sacerdotisas. Sus manos blancas como la nieve que sujetaban con autoridad unos abalorios para rezar, la comisura de sus labios rosados, ligeramente abiertos en un mohín de censura, el lento subir y bajar de su pecho que estaba apenas visible entre los pliegues del _keikogi_(5)...

Sus ojos.

Mikihisa se movió incómodo en la rama, volteando a los lados al igual que su hijo lo hacía, buscando la intensidad de sus ojos, escondidos entre las ramas de algún árbol.

Los ojos grises de Keiko le hacían frente a todo, con el típico mal genio que poseían legendariamente todas las mujeres Asakura. Aquellos ojos de los que él se había enamorado porque podía esconder en sus profundidades la llama de un espíritu invencible. Aquellos lagos de media noche por los que un joven Mikihisa había elevado una silenciosa plegaria a cualquier _kami_ que estuviese de turno para que sus descendientes, los descendientes de ambos tuviesen la oportunidad de enfrentar la vida con esa misma llama.

Con un mohín de fastidio, mientras veía como Yoh comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, Mikihisa pensó que debía haber sido más específico en cuestión de a cuál _kami_ le dirigía la plegaria.

Su maldita manía de dejarlo todo a la suerte.

* * *

_Jojojojo!_

_Buneo, allí está, mi personaje Asakurense preferido después del propio primo: Mikihisa. Él es TAN _cool_! Me encanta! Además de que es muy divertido... aunque creo que no logré captar bien esa parte de su personalidad... Bueno, hay muchas aclaraciones así que me apresuraré a hacer esta nota corta, en realidad sólo quiero agregar una cosa más: este _fic_ sigue una línea temporal. Por lo general va a ser el mismo momento bajo los ojos de diferentes personajes, que están en diferentes lugares y piensan en cosas diferentes. Listo! Allá vamos!_

_1) _'Me_' es la palabra en japonés para 'ojos'_

_2) '_Tanuki_' es mapache en japonés. Si se dan cuenta Mikihisa tiene dos espíritus (que son como la versión grande y más MADURA de Ponchi y Konchi) pero por puro bienestar de no complicar las cosas decidí que el mapachito sería el acompañante del tío en ese momento... el otro estará... cazando o buscando moras o algo por el estilo..._

_3)_'Kamisama'_ es como se le dice en el shintoismo a los espíritus que se les rinden culto. Hay un espíritu en todo, así que a todo se le debería tratar con el respeto de un dios... a que no es un concepto interesante?_

_4) y 5) '_Hakama_' y '_Keikogi_' son respectivamente los pantalones anchos y rojos y las camisa blanca y holgada que utilizan las miko (sacerdotisas) de la religión shinto (para referencias véase a Kikyo de Inuyasha)_

_Dewa Mata!_


	4. Sentimiento

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Cuatro: Sentimiento

Arrastrando los pies a lo largo del pasillo, Yohmei se detuvo frente a la terrible habitación. Tragando en seco, extendió una mano hacia el _shoji_(1), que congeló a medio camino.

Kinoo tenía razón, los sentimientos no eran sino el más terrible monstruo de un ser humano.

Había demasiado en esa habitación, y él ya sabía que era un error entrar de esa forma: un día tan gris como aquel, con la cabeza nublada por los recuerdos del ayer. Pero él nunca había sido un hombre cobarde.

Por algo había permanecido al lado de su _adorable_ esposa por tanto tiempo.

Frunciendo el ceño, retiró su mano y le indicó a uno de sus _shinigami_(2) que la abriera por él. Observando al pequeño espíritu flotar lentamente hacia la puerta, Yohmei no podía quitarse la impresión de que lo que estaba haciendo seguía estando mal.

Con dolorosa parsimonia, el espíritu verde termino de apartar la puerta para mostrar una amplia habitación cuyo único adorno era un _zabuton_(3) grande, colocado sin mucho cuidado en el suelo y un pequeño pocillo con aceite para encender una luz en caso de necesidad. Todo estaba tranquilo y no se oía más que el distante murmullo de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre los patios del complejo Asakura.

Todo estaba en calma menos sus pensamientos.

Cargando el peso de sus propios huesos y de su culpa, Yohmei se encaminó hacia el _zabuton_ y se sentó en él, acomodándose lo mejor posible mientras recorría el lugar en el que creía había estado esa noche, esa terrible noche de primavera hace cuatro años: durante el desayuno, Keiko había anunciado esa misma mañana que en pocas horas debía llegar el momento en que sus dos hijos llegarían al mundo con una expresión impasiva, desprovista de cualquier emoción, pero Yohmei conocía demasiado bien a su hija. En aquellos ojos grises la culpa, la tristeza y el odio a sí misma se acrecentaban a medida que anunciaba la noticia.

Suspirando y cerrando sus ojos, Yohmei se preguntó qué bien intentaba hacer trayendo a colación esos recuerdos. No había nada bueno que sacar de amargarse el día pensando en lo que hubiese pasado si todo hubiese salido de acuerdo al plan esa noche.

Pero muy a su pesar, él sabía de antemano que una vez su mente comenzaba a retroceder en el tiempo, era imposible detenerla.

Diez horas después del anuncio, el grito de dolor de su hija en trabajo de parto rompía la serenidad de la noche. Podía recordar como Mikihisa corría de un lado para otro tratando de mantener la calma sin mucho éxito, mientras Kinoo le daba órdenes entre susurros a Keiko. Recordaba haber llamado a sus _shinigami_ mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con la manga de su _kimono_. El plan era simple y rápido: sabía que el torneo de shamanes empezaría en cualquier momento y las señales habían sido claras y precisas de que Hao había tomado a su hija como el medio para volver a la vida; como la cabeza de los Asakura, Yohmei había desechado con un gesto compasivo la sugerencia de Mikihisa y había tomado en sus propias manos la tarea de eliminar a Hao.

Era su deber.

Yohmei recordaba vagamente la voz de su esposa cuando dijo, una mezcla extraña de estupor y preocupación que no era un bebé, sino dos lo que venía en camino. Recordaba haber intercambiado miradas fugaces con Mikihisa, que asentía mientras tomaba la mano de Keiko y la acariciaba y esta comenzaba a sollozar entre el esfuerzo y la noticia de que ya no estaría perdiendo uno parte de sí, sino dos.

Dos.

Recordaba con increíble claridad sus propios pensamientos, imaginándose las múltiples dudas que comenzaron a plagarlo inmediatamente después de la noticia: podría exonerar a uno de lo pequeños, pero era seguro de que se podría equivocar y dejar vivir a la verdadera encarnación de Hao. Era cuestión de decidir y rápido. Con un último gemido, el llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación y todos los ojos se volvieron a la cosa que lloraba incesante en los brazos de Kinoo.

Su primer pensamiento era que el bebé lucía horrible.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Yohmei abrió los ojos y sintió como sus manos se cerraban en puños en su regazo, haciendo una mímica inconsciente de la reacción que había tenido cuando el bebé descansaba frente a él, esperando su destino. Si bien su mente no había podido olvidar, su cuerpo tampoco parecía mitigar el peso de aquella memoria.

Apretando las mandíbulas, Yohmei unió sus manos y se preparó para indicar a sus _shinigami_ que acabasen con el niño; era el momento perfecto ya que el bebé parecía comenzar a quedarse dormido y no había nada que lo detuviese, pero el hecho de que todas las miradas estuviesen sobre él y de escuchar sollozos apagados de su hija no hacían nada por aliviar el hecho de que estaba a punto de asesinar a su propio nieto. Vacilante, Yohmei recordó como el tiempo se había vuelto más lento al momento en que cerraba sus ojos y ordenaba a sus espíritus que atacasen.

Sobresaltado, volvió a la realidad al momento en que uno de sus espíritus tocaba su hombro suavemente y le señalaba hacia la puerta. Girando su cabeza para cerciorarse que el llanto que todavía resonaba en sus oídos había sido producto de su imaginación, Yohmei se puso en pie, sabiendo al instante que Yoh probablemente ya había regresado de su entrenamiento y que ahora sonreía a pesar de estar sucio y mojado, dado que lo que había comenzado como una llovizna se asemejaba más a un diluvio.

Doblando la última curva antes de llegar a la habitación principal donde su aprendiz Tamao le ofrecía una toalla a la sopa andante en la que se había convertido su nieto, Yohmei no pudo evitar que la más pequeña de las sonrisas se abriera paso por su rostro. El chico era un optimista, y tenía todo el derecho de serlo.

Antes de sentarse y de prepararse para regañar al pequeño por todo el tiempo que le había tomado hacer una tarea tan fácil, Yohmei permitió que un último recuerdo cobrase vida en su mente.

Esa noche, mientras Mikihisa y Keiko dormían abrazados en su habitación, él le había pedido a Kinoo que lo esperase y con inusitada pericia recorrió silencioso los pasillos en la oscuridad. Al llegar frente a una habitación, corrió la puerta y entró, su vista buscando inmediatamente a la pequeña criatura que dormía profundamente en un _futon_(4) en el suelo. Tomándolo con cuidado, sintió la suavidad de la piel del bebé contra sus dedos endurecidos después de años de entrenamiento. Allí en la oscuridad, cargando el único rayo de esperanza para la antigua y venerable familia de los Asakura, Yohmei recordó llorar pidiendo disculpas al niño que sostenía entre sus brazos, rogando a las deidades que su hermano gemelo también lo escuchase.

Dondequiera que estuviese.

* * *

_AW!_

_Bueno, no creí que fuese a hacer algo más largo que lo de Keiko, pero el padre no se pudo quedar atrás, o sí?... ya veremos lo que tiene que decir Kinoo! Allí está mi versión de cómo son verdaderamente los sentimientos de Yohmei acerca de la noche en que nacieron los dos enanos... ustedes me dicen su opinión!_

_1) '_shoji'_ son las puertas corredizas que están en las casa tradicionales japonesas._

_2) '_shinigami_' son los espíritus acompañantes de Yohmei: unas cositas verdes todas cuchis que pueden llegar a ser muy útiles, pueden hacer desde tareas del hogar a matar a alguien .-_

_3) '_zabuton_' son los cojines tradicionales japoneses que se colocan sobre los tatami… supongo que para mayor comodidad…_

_Por último pero no menos importante... GRACIAS! A todos los que se han tomado el tiempo (y el esfuerzo... quién sabe!) de leer estos mini oneshots y extiendo unas giganto- GRACIAS! A _**asiury**_, a _**Armys**_ y a _**Nsis Le Jugment **_son lo MEJOR! ARIGATOO!_

**Próximo: **Es duro ver la historia repetirse, más aún cuando las cicatrices aún duelen.


	5. Memorias

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Cinco: Memorias.

Cuidadosa, lentamente, llevó la taza a sus labios, agrietados por los años y el frío, dejando que el líquido calentase todo su cuerpo, mientras recorría su garganta.

Agrietada de tantas cosas que no había dicho.

Kinoo chasqueó aprobatoriamente sus labios, aquellos labios que tan pocas veces habían dejado salir al mundo aquello que verdaderamente querían decir antes de levantar su copa y sorber el té ruidosamente, ahogando ligeramente el murmullo de las oraciones que recitaba su aprendiz ante la luz de una vela que se marchitaba por segundos.

Una vela que quería iluminar tanto, pero que poco hacía más que dejar penumbra.

Con ambas manos, la _itako_ dio tres vueltas a su taza y aguzó sus oídos, esperando oír el inconfundible sonido de las ondas del agua chocando contra la cerámica.

Una, dos, tres ondas, agitándose rebeldes contra la superficie líquida.

Kinoo sonrió, segura de que Anna estaría de tan mal humor por su último comentario que no se voltearía a verla. Las ondas, el té... todo era como él.

Tantos detalles, tan pequeños pero importantes.

Cambiando de posición para darle mayor circulación a sus piernas, dejó que su mente se relajase y pensó detenidamente en él, su memoria trayendo uno a uno sus detalles: era pequeño, más pequeño de lo que ella nunca lo había sido.

Era normal.

Pero era grande, tan grande como él había podido ser, caminando erguido, una brizna de pasto entre sus pequeños colmillos.

Era muy anormal; que un gato caminara erguido y tuviera la noción de lo que era verse 'sofisticado'.

Ahogando magistralmente una risotada, la oscuridad que la envolvía parecía volver a llenarse de color, agrietándose para dar paso a unas rayas castañas que formaron dos orejas puntiagudas... demasiado para su gusto.

Aquellas orejas lo escuchaban todo, y ella nunca supo como esconderles el murmullo de su corazón.

Dos gemas azabache, brillantes, llenas de ese espíritu jovial que él debió tener de niño: traviesas, llenas de una deliciosa malicia que él no dudaba en usar.

Kinoo volvió abruptamente a la realidad en cuanto escuchó como Anna se corregía rápidamente. Tomando su bastón con su mano derecha lo llevó al piso, haciendo que la estancia retumbara contra el sonido del golpe seco de la madera. Frunciendo el ceño, Kinoo sintió a Anna saltar del susto y suspirar antes de comenzar a repetir la oración desde el principio.

La niña necesitaba aprender, de lo contrario, sería todo un problema.

Volviendo a sentarse sobre el _zabuton_ con toda la gracia posible dada su edad y su altura, Kinoo dirigió su rostro hacia la puerta corrediza de donde entraba el frío aire que dominaba al Monte Ozore antes de voltear una vez más y clavar toda su atención en la espalda de Anna.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría volver a verlo, estaba seguro de que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al sentir el poder que Anna tenía en su interior.

Él no perdería momento alguno para presumir de sus 'dotes'.

Si el volviese, tendría que escuchar sus terribles comentarios, pero todo tenía un precio en estaba vida, y su vida parecía estar llena de sacrificios.

Kinoo suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa luchando por mostrarse en su ajado rostro. Uno más, uno menos...

Si tenía un poco de suerte, podría volver a encontrarse con Matamune y él dejaría de ser sólo una pálida memoria en la oscuridad de los recuerdos.

* * *

_Bueno... eso no estuvo muy decepcionante..._

_Espero..._

_Es Kinoo, vamos! No es lo mismo que hacer a Anna: Kinoo es mucho mayor y vive completamente sola y por lo visto ella SÍ no soporta a nadie, así que ponerla hablando de una relación tan personal fue un tanto difícil._

_No estoy muy segura, pero hay dos cosas que quería dejar en claro: Por lo poco que he oído, Matamune y Kinoo parecen tener toda una historia juntos .-, además que creo que ella es ciega (no sé realmente... no he leído el manga... si estoy mal pues no más díganme y yo daré mis mil perdones y corregiré todo!)_

_Ja mina! Mata ne!_

**Próximo: **Miedo. Más allá de esa palabra está una oscuridad que ella se niega a conocer.


	6. Oscuridad

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHIPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Seis: Oscuridad

Anna suspiró, lenta y pausadamente antes de obligarse a sí misma a inclinarse frente a su maestra, despidiéndose fría y educadamente, como la estudiante 'perfecta' que ella se suponía que era. Subiendo ligeramente la cabeza, vio como Kinoo la despedía con la misma frialdad y sin esperar se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña habitación que le había sido asignada. Mirando hacia un lado al tiempo que se rodeaba con sus brazos, Anna vio como la nieve caía delicadamente sobre el suelo de piedra del templo y frunció el ceño.

Anna odiaba la nieve.

Le recordaba muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas agradables.

En primer lugar, odiaba la forma en que la nieve se parecía tanto a ella misma. Anna no quería seguir siendo Anna, quería cambiar, ser alguien más, alguien normal, que se podía reír o enfadarse a su antojo, pero no. Ella estaba atada a su propia persona que era distante y fría, como las mariposas blancas que ahora danzaban en el cielo.

Pero ella tampoco quería ser normal. Ser normal era ser débil y Anna odiaba a los débiles. Apurando el paso en un intento de tomar calor, Anna patinó más que correr por los pasillos de madera pulida.

La nieva también le recordaba a todas aquellas personas que había dejado al pie del Monte Ozore, aquel funesto día en que había decidido seguir a Kinoo y convertirse en una _itako_: todos débiles, dejándose llevar por las apariencias, al igual que la nieve se deja llevar por el viento. Todos con sus miradas igual de frías, todos con sus dedos alzados, listos para señalarla, para odiarla, humillarla.

Anna los odiaba a todos, como los despreciaba.

Doblando la última esquina hacia su habitación, Anna trotó y se apresuró a correr el _shoji_ que delimitaba donde comenzaba su espacio personal: su habitación. Entrando rápidamente, cerró tras de sí con un golpe seco, sin importarle lo que las demás _itako_ tuviesen que decir acerca de su comportamiento poco adecuado.

Hace tiempo que se había dejado de niñerías y de temerles.

Mirando a su alrededor, descubrió su _futon_ doblado limpiamente sobre una de las esquinas y, ajustando el cuello de su _yukata_(1), se alejó de la puerta y se acercó, tendiéndolo rápidamente en el suelo y acostándose sin molestarse en cambiarse.

Se quedó allí lo que le pareció una eternidad, sola y envuelta en la oscuridad, escuchando como el viento aullaba en el exterior y rasguñaba ligeramente las paredes.

Anna odiaba la oscuridad.

Por las noches, podía sentir como las sombras cobraban vida y se acercaban a ella, susurrándole cosas al oído, trayendo imágenes a su cabeza de lo que otros pensaban, martirizándola al permitirle oír todo lo que los demás decían sobre ella.

Anna odiaba a la oscuridad no porque pudiera hacer alguna metáfora estúpida sobre los demás con ella, sino por la oscuridad era _ella_.

Y porque le temía, por sobre todas las cosas, a lo que esa oscuridad podía hacerle.

Sentándose, miró hacia las paredes donde creyó ver algo que se movía. Sin dudarlo un instante, tomó los cobertores y escondió bajo ellos su pequeño cuerpo, al igual que sus inseguridades y su miedo, riendo amargamente al mismo tiempo.

Se estaba escondiendo de ella misma; las ironías de la vida. Si había algo que ella odiara por sobre todo eran los cobardes.

Sintiendo como su respiración se volvía más agitada, Anna se preparó para lo que estaba segura vendría en unos momentos: ojos profundos y oscuros, viéndola y mofándose de ella, la nieve cayendo y recordándole a ella misma, débil y pequeña: insignificante. Voces que murmuraban apresuradas a sus espaldas palabras hirientes, una más terrible que la otra.

Llevándose las manos a los oídos en un intento inútil de dejar de escuchar las voces que manaban de su interior, Anna cerró fuertemente los ojos y comenzó una plegaria, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Meciéndose suavemente, la pequeña rogó porque alguien la viera con el sol brillando en sus ojos.

Anna deseó fervientemente que una luz viniera y se llevara toda la oscuridad.

* * *

_Hai!_

_Uhm... no sé... ustedes díganme! Anna es una niña de cuatro años que estoy segura no es ni la mitad de amargada que cuando tenía diez y conoció a Yoh, así que escribir un _ficclet_ de ella sin ponerla OOC pues... SANTA CACHUCHA! Estuvo complicado!_

_Mis más profundas palabras de agradecimiento van para las súper- ruleadoras- geniales chicas _**asiury** y a mi Moo chan **Hikaru-Hoshi**; muchas gracias por sus súper comentarios!

_Bueno, recuerden que cualquier comentario pueden hacerlo a través de ese botoncito morado tan cómico que tiene en la esquina inferior izquierda... vamos! A que no es mono! Apriétenlo y verán como hacen el día de esta autora!_

_Ja na!_

**Próximo: **¿Qué es estar feliz? Un hogar, una familia, un amigo... ¿qué conforma la verdadera felicidad?


	7. Shiawase Sou Desu

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Siete: Shiawase Sou Desu(1)

Con cuidado, con extrema precaución, la pequeña dobló la última esquina y miró a ambos lados.

Primero la derecha, y no vio nada.

Luego la izquierda, y no vio a nadie.

Sonriendo tímidamente, corrió la distancia que la separaban del jardín y rió suavemente mientras se descalzaba con rapidez y corría por encima de la arena, borrando con sus pequeños pasos los dibujos que habían sido cuidadosamente hechos en ella. Apurando el paso, corrió hasta el centro del mar de arena, y se montó en la roca más grande y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad: la silueta de la Mansión Asakura se entrecortaba en el cielo plomizo, oscura y lóbrega.

Cuidadosamente, la pequeña se dejó caer sobre la roca y se sentó, sus piernas formando ángulos extraños mientras las extendía para que sus pies rozaran la arena, el viento frío de la primavera azotando su rostro.

Tamao sonrió, levantando la cabeza y sintiendo como una gota caía en la punta de su nariz, corriendo luego por su mejilla y su cuello, adentrándose en su _kimono_ al abrirse paso por su hombro.

Hacia arriba los Grandes Espíritus la bendecían con mil gotas de esperanza.

Hacia abajo, el mar de Japón se encrespaba con el viento, diez mil gotas de arena levantando el vuelo por encima de su cabeza.

Tamao recogió sus piernas y las envolvió en sus brazos, suspirando en silencio, temerosa de que si lo hacía más duro alguien podría descubrir su paradero. Fijando su mirada en uno de los bancos de arena cercanos y comenzó a dibujar el _hiragana_(1), tal y como Yohmei _sensei_(2) se lo enseñase, y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran libremente.

Dos semanas de estadía en la Mansión Asakura. Dos.

Meticulosamente, la pequeña entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en hacer una línea curva para la 'a', borrándola de un manotazo cuando veía que no seguía perfectamente el dibujo de su mente; tenían que ser perfectas, no podían asemejarse a otra cosa que no fuera la perfección.

Tamao había trabajado muy duro en esas dos semanas, pero la casa la hacía sentir como si se ahogara: no había casi gente, los espíritus la veían tristes y en sus pupilas apagadas lo único que había era frío y soledad. Sin embargo, ella había dado su mejor esfuerzo para que todos estuviesen contentos con ella, para agradar a todos.

Tenía que ser perfecta, la perfecta aprendiz Asakura.

Pero era muy difícil.

Extremadamente _difícil_.

Ante la mirada molesta de Yohmei _sensei_ Tamao había roto en llanto a mitad de algún entrenamiento, presa de pánico de las miradas vacías de los espíritus y de la desilusión que veía en la de los vivos. Tamao lloraba inconsolable mientras oía los pesados pasos del anciano Asakura alejarse entre murmullos, sentía como sus lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas sucias y mojaban las palmas de sus manos.

Involuntariamente, la pequeña tembló, equivocándose mientras hacía las dos medias lunas que conformaban 'ko'. Borrándola, volvió a comenzar.

Sin embargo, Tamao tenía algo que hacía más fácil su estadía en aquella casa. Había una razón cuyo cabello castaño era un desastre y se ganaba más comentarios reprobatorios de los que ella se podía ganar por sus momentos de debilidad. Inmóvil, su dedo índice detenido sobre su recién dibujado 'ko' Tamao sonrió débilmente al recordar al menor de los Asakura; siempre estaba sonriendo, excepto en los raros momentos que veía la espalda de su abuelo y fruncía el ceño. Él era el polo opuesto de ella, siempre enfrentando todo con la peor de las disposiciones, pero con una sonrisa casual, y una mirada despreocupada.

Tamao sabía que si se esforzaba tanto no era por complacer a los adultos, precisamente. Se esforzaba, intentaba con ahínco, porque muy en el fondo, le tenía envidia a Yoh Asakura. Quería ser como él, sonreír tan sinceramente como él y dejar de llorar. Deseaba poder responder a sus saludos por la mañana sin tartamudear, mirándolo a los ojos.

Inclinándose nuevamente, enterró el dedo en la arena en el momento justo que una gota de lluvia caía sobre la mano que estaba apoyada en la roca, seguida por una segunda, una tercera, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a enlodar el lugar. Haciendo un rápido mohín de fastidio, se levantó y corrió hacia la casa disfrutando la sensación de la arena mojada bajo sus pies descalzos.

Por fuera, una hermosa sonrisa.

Por dentro, un arcoiris de lágrimas.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Bueno, bueno, estoy segura de que SI obtengo _reviews_ por este capítulo van a ser interesantes..._

_Bien, este era un proyecto que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo... ehm... no estoy muy segura de cómo me salió porque lo que tenía planeado era algo completamente diferente... vaya con esta musa rebelde... Bien! A las bienamadas notas!_

_1) El título del capítulo '_Shiawase Sou Desu'_ significa 'Parece Felicidad', '_Sou Desu_', (cuya forma informal es _'Sou Da'_) es una forma gramatical (y MUY subjetiva... es difícil de explicar...) que se coloca para indicar suposición._

_2) '_Hiragana_' es uno de los cuatro (hay quienes dicen cinco, pero yo voy por la teoría de que son cuatro básicos) silabarios que posee el idioma japonés y es el más básico y por tanto, el que primero se les enseña a los niños en cuanto llegan a primaria (el primer grado es todo en _hiragana_). En una nota aún más informativa los otros silabarios son el _katana, romanji_ (que son nuestras letras del abecedario occidental, pero siguiendo el silabario de ellos), los _kanji_, y por último (al que llaman el quinto silabario_) _los _'kana'_ que no son otra cosa que los símbolos chinos modificados para ser escritura japonesa (. hasta yo me confundí con mi propia explicación... no teman en mandarme un _review_ pidiendo que les explique mejor)_

_3) _'Sensei'_ es la palabra en japonés para 'profesor' que no sólo se aplica a los del colegio: simplemente, es alguien que te está enseñando algo que es importante para ti, ya sea artes marciales, a dibujar, a cocinar... ahm... a andar en patines, por ejemplo .-_

_Bien! Eso estuvo largo, espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado... NO DEJEN DE DARME SUS VALIOSOS _REVIEWS_! Sé por experiencia que Tamao no es uno de los personajes favoritos de Mankin, pero aún así comenten, denme su parecer que siempre se siente bien en el ego, ne? Dewa mata! Una vez más _kudos_ para _asiury_ por su apoyo!_

**Próximo: **El más grande, el mejor. Nada, ni el aburrimiento puede con él.


	8. Okitsune sama

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Ocho: Okitsune- sama(1).

Konchi miraba a la pequeña que jugueteaba en una de las rocas del jardín este de la casa mientras sentía cómo Ponchi se mecía a su lado, acariciando amorosamente su cola. Haciendo un sonido reprobatorio, golpeó a su compañero tan sólo por salir de la monotonía de la situación, antes de volverse una vez más hacia la pequeña de cabello rosa.

Desde hacía años que no intentaban ponerlos, a él y a Ponchi, como espíritus guardianes, pero hace no menos de una semana los había llamado Mikihisa y les había dicho que tenían que obedecer a una _niña_.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Ella tenía el cabello _rosa_, por los Grandes Espíritus, ROSA.

Suspirando y mirando hacia la izquierda para ver a Ponchi que ahora jugaba con sus dedos índices mientras tarareaba, Konchi decidió que la vida después de la muerte era tan injusta, si no más, que la vida normal: no sólo tenía que obedecer a una enana, sino que ahora tendría que soportar que le dijeran qué hacer y qué no hacer con su tiempo libre y no es que tuviese mucho, él también era un espíritu importante que necesitaba momentos de reflexión y algunas horas del día para hacer de la vida del viejo de la familia un caos... los pequeños momentos que les dicen a los demás que no te importan.

Moviéndose incómodo, tomó su propia cola y comenzó a rascarla, haciendo sonidos groseros con el único propósito de desgraciarle la vida al _tanuki_(2) que tenía a su lado.

La casa estaba en silencio ese día y Konchi sentía el instinto animal de hacer ruido corriéndole por las venas, aunque después de haber sido amenazado por el anciano de llamar a la _señora_ _Asakura_ si ellos llegaban a molestar la paz en la que se encontraba sumida la casa, el _kitsune_ había decidido que lo mejor por ese día era dejar las bromas para cuando el jardín estuviese más enlodado y todo el mundo de mejor humor para apreciarlas.

Allí nadie tenía sentido del humor, comenzando por el viejo y su esposa.

Konchi sintió las décadas pesar en sus hombros al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos; ¿él, el gran _okitsune- sama_ tenía miedo de hacer desorden? Siguiendo el ejemplo de la chiquilla de cabello rosa, elevó su mirada hacia el cielo en el momento justo de ver como una gota caía en dirección a su hocico, lo traspasaba y caía en el suelo del pasillo con un contundente 'plash', sacando al mismo tiempo al _tanuki_ que tenía a su lado de su estado vegetativo.

Golpeando nuevamente a Ponchi en la cabeza, Konchi se escuchó a sí mismo gritarle que se moviera por puro hábito mientras observaba como Tamao corría hacia la casa, el olor de lágrimas mezclándose con el de la lluvia y envolviendo sus sentidos.

Él, como el gran _okitsune- sama_, no podía darse el lujo de tener un shaman a su lado tratando de reducirlo a un simple espíritu de compañía, pero tal vez la pequeña serviría para hacerle compañía a _él_ en tardes lluviosas como ésta.

* * *

_Aquí estoy!_

_Jojojo, bueno, no tengo muchas quejas de este capítulo. Sé que está desorganizado, pero díganme sinceramente... ¿alguien ve a Konchi como un 'algo' PROFUNDO? No lo creo, además se ve que el tiempo que dura su atención puesta en una sola cosa es como el de un pez dorado, así que por eso es que hay tantos temas diferentes metidos en este _MINI oneshot_! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_1) _'Okitsune- sama_´es la forma en que Konchi se llama así mismo y es como decir 'El Grandioso Señor Zorro'. La partícula _'O'_ se usa tal y como en el título del primer capítulo y _'kitsune'_ es zorro. '_Sama_' es una forma honorífica de referirse sobre alguien, lo cual demuestra el poco ego de nuestro amigo ._

_2) '_Tanuki_' es la palabra japonesa para 'mapache'_

_Como últimas notas (menos vitales para la historia pero... ehm... son aclaratorias, a todos les gustan, ne?) no tengo NADA contra el rosado, de hecho, es uno de mis colores favoritos, pero no pensé que Konchi fuera un gran _fan

_También, para los que hayan llegado hasta aquí abajo (en serio? Alguien lo hizo? Chocolate! Se lo merecen!) si creen que esto es un montón de pensamientos sin sentido... esperen el próx. capítulo .-_

**Próximo: **Todo es pequeño en ese lugar, nada está 'a su altura'


	9. Iro Iro

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

* * *

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Nueve: Iro Iro(1).

Atrás.

Adelante.

Atrás.

Al piso.

Ponchi miró con veneno en sus ojos al _kitsune_ que estaba sentado a su lado mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y se frotaba amorosamente el lugar donde Konchi lo había golpeado.

Estaba celoso de que él, el gran Ponchi, fuera mucho más alto, más guapo y que pudiese mantener un movimiento meditativo por tanto tiempo.

Sin distraerse.

Aliviado por sus propios pensamientos, el _tanuki_ procedió a ver con creciente interés sus dedos índices. Se preguntaba si podía hacer una telenovela con ellos dos nada más, ya que hacerlo con todos sus dedos parecía un verdadero predicamento.

Se preguntaba si a la chica de cabellos rosa que estaba jugando en el jardín le molestaría escuchar su idea para hacer de sus dedos títeres.

Sin molestarse en pensarlo más, Ponchi comenzó a tararear un _opening_ para su pequeño teatro mientras miraba discretamente a la niña que miraba al cielo melancólicamente.

Secretamente, él había escuchado a Konchi quejarse de que ahora tendría un shaman, pero sinceramente, Ponchi no podía ver qué había de malo con eso: tener un shaman quería decir que prácticamente tenía _permiso_ para molestarla y hacerle bromas, así que ¿cuál era el problema? El _tanuki_ se sonrió así mismo mientras flexionaba sus dedos y pretendía hacerlos hablar.

Ponchi, el Grande, era tan inteligente, mucho más que Konchi.

Mucho más.

Deteniendo su juego unos instantes, observó el suelo que comenzaba a mojarse con gotas de lluvia que en unos instantes se convirtieron en toda una tormenta... ¿por qué serían transparentes las gotas si el cielo era gris¿por qué la niña corría de la lluvia si lo peor que podía darle era un resfriado?

¿La niña tenía el cabello ROSA!

Con un súbito golpe en su cola, Ponchi volvió a la realidad para escuchar como su compañero le gritara que se moviera. En actitud desafiante, se quedó unos momentos más, mirando como la cola de Konchi se movía en el aire.

A un lado.

A otro.

Con una sonrisa malévola, Ponchi decidió que era momento de irse y dejar todos los colores, los teatros y las preguntas para otro momento.

Era el tiempo de la venganza.

Dulce y tierna, tal y como la mente maestra.

* * *

_Konnichiwa!_

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Estoy feliz con este capítulo! Me parece que quedó muy 'Ponchi _like_', no les parece? Bueno, al fin ustedes, mis queridos lectores, son los que tienen la última palabra sobre mi trabajo, así que ustedes me dicen!_

_El título de esta obra maestra (jojojojo! CLARO!) significa 'mucho' y es un adverbio de cantidad que se refiere a que hay 'varias' cosas de algo... muy apropiado no creen? Una vez más quisiera agradecer a _Hikaru-Hoshi_ y a _Loconexion_ por sus valiosos comentarios! Arigatoo minna!_

_Ja ne!_

_P.S.: Mándenme sus comentarios! Si existen por allí pequeñas _fans _zorritas y mapachitas que quieren discutir puntos de vista sobre sus adorados Ponchi y Konchi no tengo problema! Besos!_

**Próximo:** Si se quiere realizar los deseos hay que trabajar arduamente por ellos, Diez mil años, si es necesario.


	10. Banzai

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Diez: Banzai(1).

A veces, sólo a veces, se preguntaba qué se sentía ser un niño normal; qué experiencias tendría, qué haría.

En días tan calurosos como estos, Hao gustaba de acostarse en la grama y ver al cielo, cómo las nubes pasaban lentas y sin prisa, como si jugasen un juego infantil que él no conocía pero que ansiaba aprender mientras se preguntaba qué habría sido de él si hubiese crecido como los demás niños, sin tiempos de guerra, sin poderes shamánicos, sin espíritus sin nada. A veces miraba su mano: cinco pequeños dedos flexionándose a su comando, cinco dedos que no tenían el poder de alcanzar lo que su mente de casi mil años pretendía obtener.

Era un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de cuatro años y, mientras esperaba que la naturaleza hiciera todo el trabajo por él, Hao contemplaba el cielo y se preguntaba qué habría sido de su vida en aquel entonces.

Siendo honestos, él comenzó como un niño humano cualquiera: su recuerdo más vívido eran sus momentos jugando en el jardín de la casa, haciendo lo que primero que se le viniese a la cabeza con el lodo que quedaba después de una noche de tifón, completamente ajeno a los gritos de guerra y al olor de muerte que el viento traía de los campos de guerra. Recordaba con inusitada claridad cómo se quitaba las _geta_(2) con una deliciosa alegría infantil y sumergía sus pies en el lodo, dando patadas y chapoteos hasta llenarse de barro el cabello y las ropas, riendo ante las nubes que se deslizaban en lo alto, muy parecidas a las que ahora contemplaba con una mirada melancólica.

Por supuesto, habiendo vivido tanto tiempo, no se recordaba de todo. Todo incluía muchas cosas y pocas lo marcaron lo suficiente para mantenerse en su memoria hasta el presente.

Sin embargo, había otro recuerdo que aunque era borroso en algunas partes y que solamente sus sentidos lograban evocar con precisión. Era muy escurridizo, pero días como hoy merecían la pena el hacer el intento. Descansando su cabeza en sus brazos, Hao respiró hondo, pausadamente, sintiendo cómo el viento mecía su cabello, haciendo que varios mechones le rozaran la cara, enviando cosquilleos por su columna. Frunciendo el ceño, cerró sus ojos y se esforzó por juntar el rompecabezas de su memoria, imágenes acudiendo a su mente.

Primero, vio un basto campo blanco, el frío penetrante del invierno escurriéndose dentro de su abrigo y calándose en sus huesos. Después escuchó un murmullo indistinto, que le hablaba desde arriba, como si los mismísimos copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor le estuviesen hablando: era un sonido extraño, casi ajeno, pero con un matiz melancólico que sólo podía traer algo que es querido pero no se escucha hace mucho tiempo. Por último, sintió unas manos en sus hombros, tan blancas como la nieve, que lo atraían hacia un lugar cálido y seguro, mientras una cortina de cabello negro le caía frente a los ojos y un beso cálido se posaba en su mejilla.

Volviendo a la realidad, Hao abrió sus ojos y volteó a los lados, esperando que la persona de sus recuerdos estuviese allí todavía. Mordiéndose el labio y regañándose a sí mismo por dejarse llevar por su imaginación, se quedó sentado un rato, tratando de suprimir los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Todas eran memorias que habían quedado en el pasado y allí se habían de quedar.

Mirando al río que corría a sus pies, Hao sonrió secamente mientras reemplazaba el paisaje de invierno por un poblado pequeño y la cara de un _oni_(3) que lo miraba impresionado al oír lo que era un caramelo. Con cuidado, repasó cómo había conocido a lo que se convertiría en su primer espíritu acompañante, cada una de las palabras que se intercambiaron grabadas con sangre en su mente. Pensativamente, el pequeño comenzó a arrancar la hierba a su alrededor, una por una, mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a ser lo que era hoy.

Un niño con un alma inmortal, que no tenía nada que perder.

Porque aunque soñase ser un niño normal, recuperar esos recuerdos y convertirlos en realidad no podría. Dudaba que aún la fuerza de lo Grandes Espíritus fuese suficiente para devolverle el tiempo que ya había usado, a las personas que habían llegado y se había ido de su vida. Con cuatro, diez, treinta o mil años, Hao Asakura debía seguir adelante, el tiempo que fuese necesario para cumplir la única meta que le daba sentido a una vida que nunca acabaría.

Después de todo, lo que él se proponía no era una tarea fácil, sino larga y tediosa.

Echando un último vistazo al cielo a la orilla lodosa del río, se levantó erguido, tanto como su pequeña anatomía se lo permitía y encaró el viento de frente, sonriendo tranquilamente al sol. No. Él no tenía prisa. Vería caer a todos aquellos humanos que amenazaban con quitarle el mundo del que él vivía, que le ayudaba a no olvidar. Buscaría por cualquier medio a los Grandes Espíritus y los haría suyos, y los obligaría a entender que él tenía la razón, y que todo lo que hacía tenía una recompensa que los esperaba en el sol poniente del mañana.

Hao Asakura sabía que eran diez mil años hacia la victoria, pero el tiempo estaba de su parte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_T.T –snif- terminé con Hao... TERMINÉ! –Patricia se echa a llorar encima del hombro de Yoh mientras Horo la anima como puede-_

_Lo siento, pero es que Hao es difícil! Aunque no me cae bien, es un personaje con una psicología complicada ya que hay que narrarlo como Dios manda: un alma adulta, pero que comparte los sentimientos con su cuerpo de cuatro años._

_Sé que la _drabble_ es corta pero como ya dije, traté de hacer lo mejor posible a Hao y con tantos años para pensar las cosas y planearlas hasta la perfección... no les parece que uno se debe quedar sin temas sobre los que filosofar?_

_Ahora las notas gente!_

1) 'Banzai_' Es una expresión muy japonesa que traducida literalmente significa 'Diez mil años' y no hay manera de expresar todo el sentimiento que conlleva esa simple palabra. Es usada por lo general como grito de guerra para significar que honor en batalla, entrega y lealtad. Es muy bonita y pienso que refleja muy bien el sueño y la personalidad de Hao._

2) 'Geta_' Son las sandalias típicas japonesas de madera, que tienen dos plataformas abajo._

3) 'Oni_' significa demonio en japonés._

_Listo! Me siento mínimamente realizada para este _drabble_ quiero extender mis más infinitas gracias a _AnnShail_ que me ayudó con la información del pasado de Hao (aunque estoy 100 seguro que me equivoqué en las referencias -.- así que todo lo que dije arriba tómenlo como cosas inventadas ne?) GRACIAS! RULEAS!_

_Ja ne!_

_P.S.: está raro y no me deja subir los otros capítulos ni poner las líneas de separación! gomen! voy a seguir intentando postear pero no prometo nada... mata ne!_

**Próximo: **Caminar hasta hallar una respuesta, caminar hasta hallar en el perdón un destino.


	11. Neko

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Once: Neko(1)

Con un gran aspavientos de cuervos(2) remontando asustadamente el vuelo, se abrió paso entre el denso follaje del bosque, quitando las ramas de pequeños arbustos que pudiesen desgarrar su ropa. Caminando mientras veía concentrado el libro delante de él, el sonido de sus sandalias rebotaba en el espectral silencio que lo rodeaba, dando la sensación de que alguien lo perseguía.

Moviendo sus orejas cada vez que un sonido fuera de lo común se hacía oír en el silencio de golpes de madera, Matamune alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor con creciente satisfacción. No habría encontrado la mansión Asakura y de seguro había leído mal la guía de Izumo que traía entre sus garras, pero había encontrado un hermoso lugar para acampar, para cuando así lo quisiera.

Volteando el mapa de la guía a ver si ése había sido el problema, el _nekomata_ continuó su camino tranquilamente, a veces distrayéndose ante un espíritu que le pasaba por al lado, viéndolo con ojos desmesurados; por lo visto, pensó Matamune, ni en la muerte era común ver un gato leyendo una guía turística.

Riendo para sus adentros y pensando en lo impresionables que eran los humanos, se metió el libro del cinto y ronroneó al ver un _matatabi_(3) que crecía bajo la sombra de un árbol. Agachándose y desenterrándolo, limpió la raíz y comenzó a mordisquear la punta, sonriendo ante los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Ya era tiempo. Podía sentirlo, aunque su _furyouku_ se estuviese agotando día con día, Matamune podía sentir cómo se movía intranquilo en la grama y casi podía imaginarlo con esa mirada melancólica que usa cuando cree estar solo.

Casi podía ver a Hao, con sus cuatro años, pensativo en la orilla de algún río, pensando en lo que pasaría dentro de ocho años.

Suspirando ante su mal hábito de pensar en lo que no debía, saltó a la rama de un árbol y se quedó allí, recostado del tronco, viendo cómo la tierra entera se estremecía ante cada trueno que resonaba en el cielo, mientras los animales corrían a buscar resguardo y los espíritus ocasionales miraban tristes las nubes, soñando con poder volver a sentir la lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

Pero no era tiempo de deprimirse, era tiempo de corregir errores.

Jugueteando con la _matatabi_, Matamune se dejó caer en el sopor de que traía el aire húmedo y balanceó una de sus patas distraídamente, cuidando que su sandalia no se saliera y fuera a caer en la cabeza de un pobre transeúnte que como él, buscaba una cosa y había conseguido otra.

Hao. El destino había sido tan cruel y tan benévolo al traerlo a su aldea aquél día. El _nekomata_ cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por sus cavilaciones: aquél día, Hao había aparecido con su comitiva en la aldea que era suya, en la que él luchaba por sobrevivir, y le había ofrecido no sólo libertad de su vida miserable, sino una nueva vida, un nuevo propósito que fuese algo más que sobrevivirle al destino.

Matamune nunca se olvidaría de Hao sama y todo lo que él le dio.

Abriendo un ojo perezosamente al sentir la primera gota caer en su nariz, sacudió su cabeza, moviendo sus orejas y pegándolas más a su cabeza al sentir cómo la lluvia comenzaba a mojarse sin piedad. Decidiendo que no estaba en peligro mortal por el simple hecho de no estar realmente vivo, continuó comiendo la raíz, mirando al suelo, observando cómo los _shinigami_(4) se movía de un lado para otro, intranquilos por la tormenta.

Matamune tampoco podría olvidar todo lo que le hizo a Hao sama.

En verdad él pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. En aquel momento y aún ahora, el _nekomata_ pensaba que había hecho lo correcto al traicionar a Hao sama, por más que pareciera lo contrario. Sin embargo aún hoy, Matamune pensaba que debió existir otra posibilidad que él no vio en el momento y que tal vez hubiese dado mejores resultados.

Tal vez.

Pero sólo había intentado proteger a Hao sama de su más grande enemigo, el peor de todos: de sí mismo. Hao sama estaba perdiendo su camino; aquello que había conservado como meta durante tantos años comenzó a deteriorarse y a retorcerse, a convertirse en un ideal imposible y frustrado antes de intentarse. Si él no hubiese intentado hacer nada y sólo se hubiese sentado, como ahora, a ver cómo su amo se destruí con cada pensamiento y con cada rencor jamás se hubiese perdonado.

No que realmente lo había podido hacer por lo que sí había hecho.

Matamune se volvió a sacudir, levantando su mirada al cielo y escuchando con atención el sonido de las gotas mientras producían una sinfonía de sonidos al chocar contra todo lo que se encontraba en el bosque: el cielo estaba llorando y a su vez, él también sentía cómo su alma lloraba, adolorida, creando sonidos diferentes pero armónicos con aquellos a su alrededor.

Pero no se iba a dejar consumir por eso.

Había leído demasiados libros de filosofía como para dejarse hundir en una depresión sin sentido.

Por algo decían que los optimistas iban a acabar con el mundo.

Matamune oteó el horizonte, moviéndose entre las ramas para poder ver mejor entre las copas de los árboles. Seguiría hacia el horizonte. Caminaría todo lo que hiciera falta con tal de encontrar en su destino una palabra de perdón y un descanso de su remordimiento. Después de todo, así como sentía a Hao sama sentía también otra presencia, igual de conocida aunque menos fuerte, moviéndose en el mismo bosque en el que estaba él.

Después de todo, Yoh Asakura era un joven prometedor, un joven que podía terminar aquella tarea que él, Matamune había comenzado: la salvación del alma del _onmyouji_(5) Hao Asakura.

Sacando su guía nuevamente, releyó la dirección y asintiendo, la volvió a colocar en su cinto, mientras saltaba en el cielo que lloraba con él, hacia la promesa de un mañana.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_HI! TUTI DESU!_

_Ne, ne mina, qué tal les pareció? está cortito, pero me gusta cómo este quedó, aunque la frase final fuese frase de novela _Corín Tellado_, pero... todos necesitamos un poco de dramatismo en nuestras vidas._

_Personalmente, y aunque lo que sé de él es casi nulo (uno puede hacer poco con sólo el tomo 19 y 20 del manga y los _drama CD's_) Matamune es un personaje al que le tengo especial afecto. Es único, con una personalidad tipo Yoh, pero mucho más madura, más sabia y lo suficientemente mordaz para caer bien a todo el mundo. Aunque no es directamente de la familia Asakura, me pareció importante ponerlo, no sólo por su relación con Hao, sino para tratar de mostrarles a todos cómo serían cinco minutos con Matamune y sus pensamientos acerca del amo al que tanto quiso; insisto, esto no es una obra maestra dados los pocos momentos que me sé de este personaje, pero aún así salió adorable en la primera página no creen?_

_NOTAS GENTE! MUAHAHAHA!_

'Neko_' es la palabra en japonés para '_gato_'... muy apropiado, no les parece?_

_Esto es una broma muy japonesa y muy apropiada para este momento XD. Matamune está pedido por no saber leer la guía, así que cuervos sobrevuelan la escena... les parece conocido? Bueno, es que cuando un personaje hace algo tonto, el llanto de los cuervos suena (en japonés) como la palabra '_baka_' ('_tonto_' XD)_

'Matatabi_' es la 'cosa' que más le gusta a Matamune: es una raíz de una planta, que sirve para fines medicinales._

'Shinigami_' significa 'Dios de la Muerte' y en ManKin son las pelotitas verdes que Yohmei tiene siemrpe a su lado (y que le sirven el té! Es demasiado cómico! XDD)_

'Onmyouji_' es técnicamente, la especialización como shaman de Hao y de Yohmei: son gente que adivina la fortuna gracias a la ayuda de sus espíritus._

_Listo! Ahora nos queda sólo un capítulo! Admito que soy un escritora desastrosa que no conoce las 'líneas límites' para postear lo que hace... pero ténganme paciencia mina! Alli les voy!_

_Ja na!_

_P.S.: Nuevamente no me deja poner las líneas, gomen ne! T.T_

**Próximo: **Las flores de Sakura son algo maravilloso: son un tesoro, el vínculo entre el cielo y la tierra, un augurio de vida nueva.


	12. O hanami

DISCLAIMER: Mankin SÍ es mío por que soy Takei-sama. Verán tengo este mal hábito de ir por Venezuela disfrazada de esta niña idealista y romántica de 18, pero en realidad, soy todo un japonés tensai de mangas .-... Hay chance de que alguien me crea?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**WHISPER TO OUR HEARTS**

Capítulo Once: O- hanami(1)

El pequeño correteó hasta cansarse en el jardín, persiguiendo las pequeñas bailarinas que caían del cielo.

El pequeño se cayó, se levantó y miro con determinación al árbol, sacándole la lengua en actitud rebelde mientras apuntaba y le daba una patada al tronco con todas sus fuerzas.

El pequeño lloró después, una vez encerrado en su habitación, fuera del alcance de los oídos Tamao _'kaasan_(2), acurrucado a su almohadón favorito mientras acariciaba tiernamente su pie y le susurraba palabras de consuelo y que para mañana podría pararse como el orgulloso Asakura que era.

Hana Asakura luego miró su almohadón, vio los pétalos de cerezo magistralmente cosidos en la tela y lloró sólo un poco más, porque sabía que a su verdadera _'kaasan_ no le gustaban los niños que lloraban por un simple golpe.

Tamao le había contado muchas cosas en estos años acerca de sus padres: le había dicho historias maravillosas sobre aventuras en América, sobre viajes que tomaban meses, peligros mortales, amigos que se iban y otros que venían, todos con una sonrisa porque su padre siempre se las devolvía con un brillo heroico en los ojos. Hana también dejo de llorar porque Tamao _'kaasan_ le había contado que por más que su madre le pegara a su papá, él nunca lloró.

Acurrucado en su _futon_ a mitad de sacar del closet, recostado sobre la pared, Hana posó su mirada empañada en lágrimas sobre la única foto que había dejado aquellas dos personas antes de irse a resolver un asunto pendiente. Extendiendo la mano, tomó el marco de la foto y la acercó a él, mirando cuidadosamente la figura de las dos personas que más deseaba volver a ver.

Su madre miraba seriamente a la cámara, el ceño fruncido amenazadoramente a lo que Hana suponía era el camarógrafo, pero si él buscaba y se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía encontrar una sonrisa oculta en la esquina derecha de los labios de la niña rubia de la foto.

Su padre, más alto que la su madre, sonreía abiertamente a la cámara, saludando con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra intentaba rodear los hombros de ella, en un gesto que el pequeño suponía no le debía gustar mucho, para hacerlo a escondidas. Miró y miró, y el niño se tocó su desordenado cabello rubio cenizo, tratando de sentir la forma del cabello que su padre: desordenado hasta más no poder, mechones saliendo y asomándose por todas partes en un caos castaño.

Luego de recorrer la figura de los dos con su dedo índice, Hana se detuvo en un pequeño bulto rosado que yacía dormido en los brazos de la chica, completamente ajeno a todo el ajetreo que ocurría en el lugar. Sonriendo melancólicamente, se vio a sí mismo, recién nacido, descansando entre sus dos padres.

Fue entonces cuando se recordó de lo que pensaba Tamao _'kaasan_ de las demostraciones sentimentales, y dejó la foto nuevamente en su lugar, cerciorándose de verla lo más feo posible, asegurándoles a las personas detrás del cristal que todo era por complacerla. Mirándose nuevamente el pie y viendo con dolor que todavía estaba rojo, gateó hasta esconderse completamente entre las sábanas de su _futon_, mientras oía como Konchi y Ponchi se reían en el piso de abajo y luego el estruendo de ollas que caían en cascada.

Sonriendo, el niño juntó sus manos como hace mucho tiempo le hubiese enseñado Ryu y comenzó a murmurar lo más bajo posible, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras realizaba su rito de todos los días. Frotando sus manos enérgicamente, se concentró en pedirles a los Grandes Espíritus que sus padres volvieran, que regresaran a la casa para contarle ellos mismos antes de dormir sus aventuras, para ver cómo Yoh _papa_(3) se hacía su peinado y para ver si convencía Anna _mama_(3) de que lo arropara, aunque tuviese que verla muy muy feo, como solía hacerlo con Tamao _'kaasan_ a veces, cuando había un programa que ella quería ver a su hora de dormir.

Aplaudiendo una vez para terminar su oración, Hana salió de su escondite y se puso en pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta y respiraba hondo, porque sabía que todos sus padres querían un heredero Asakura que fuera fuerte y valiente. Abriendo la puerta y caminando con los hombros hacia tras en pos de darle un paliza al árbol de Sakura que le había hecho eso a su dedito gordo, Hana bajó las escaleras, y se detuvo, al ver a Ryu y a Tamao _'kaasan_ en la cocina, ambos con expresiones serias en el rostro.

"Hana, prepárate para salir" le dijo severamente Tamao, dejando el cuchillo de cocina a un lado, mientras se limpiaba las manos.

"¿Para qué?" replicó el chiquillo, frunciendo el ceño y arreglándose una de las alzas de su braga.

"No respondas de esa forma. Vamos a salir quieras o no... va a pasar algo importante y tenemos que ir a buscar a ciertas personas" le espetó Ryu, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

"¡Pero no quiero! Tengo asuntos que atender aquí"

"Igual vas a ir, creo que te interesan las visitas que vamos a recibir"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Terminé!_

_Yay! MUAHAHAHA, mi genio malvado de escritora vuelve a atacar! No creo que muchos se esperaran a Hana en esta serie de _oneshots_ pero por algo es mi sobris Asakura no? Había que ponerlo!_

_Estos son mis pensamientos de qué pasó con Hana, de cómo creció y de cómo veía a Yoh y a Anna, que por lo que pudimos ver, lo dejaron al cuidado de Tamao para atender 'asuntitos' con respecto a la pela de Shamanes. Espero que les haya gustado mi punto de vista, porque escribir desde la perspectiva de un niño es siempre muy divertido para mi (qué no es adorable cuando se pega en el dedito del pie!)_

_Y bueno, como ya es costumbre las notas! Muchas de las palabras ya habían salido en los otros capítulos así que si ven alguna que no respondí aquí abajo... uhm... vayan unos capitulitos atrás, cualquier cosa... me hacen un _review_ y compartimos puntos de vista y preguntas! MUAHAHAHAHA –Patricia le tira un bolígrafo a Hao, que habla de lo mala autora que es por obligar a sus lectores a darle _reviews_ tan descaradamente-_

1) 'O-hanami_' es el festival japonés de ir los días en lo que los cerezos están en flor, con amigos y familia, a hacer un picnic en los parques, bajo la sombra de uno de estos árboles. Para ver mi teoría de qué tiene que ver Hana en todo esto, por favor, lean las notas de autora (o todo el fic XD de mi _oneshot_ '_Taste_')_

2) ''kaasan'_ es la forma contraía de '_okaasan_' y es muy usada por los japoneses para referirse a sus madres impersonalmente._

3) 'papa_' y '_mama_' (sin acento) es la forma en que los niños japoneses llaman MUY cariñosamente a sus padres, que denota más afecto y confianza que '_'kaasan_' o su sinónimo _'kaachan_'_

_Ah! para quien no descubrió el _hint_... este _drabble_ termina justo donde comienza _Funbari Uta _ cuando Hana y Ryu salen en búsqueda de todos los demás con motivo del regreso de Yoh y Anna._

_T.T bueno... terminé con mi serie de _drabbles_! Nunca pensé verla terminada tan tarde, pero por allí dicen que mejor tarde que nunca! Espero que hayan disfrutado conmigo a estos personajes que son un amor todos y todo un reto. Gracias a todos por sus _reviews_! Fueron una gran ayuda, al igual que a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis historias de amor y dolor ; cualquier comentario es bienvenido, aunque por favor si me critican me dicen cómo me equivoqué y cómo mejorar ne? Anda de _flames_ infundadas o les mando a Chocolove para que los fastidie de por vida –todo el elenco ahoga gritos de terror y palabras como 'mujer fatal!' y 'malvada! A tus propios lectores!'-_

_Hasta pronto mina! Adiosín!_


End file.
